Gone Fishin'
Gone Fishin? is the thirteenth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot Ben, Rook, Grandpa Max and Magister Patelliday are fishing in a lake in Undertown. Rook catches a fish, and Ben turns into Ripjaws and he jumps into the lake and fails. While fishing ben loses a fish jumps on Ben's face but was quickly removed by Rook. Ben again turns into Ripjaws and swims with Patelliday, who is caught by Mechaneers using fish bait. Ben defeats on of the Mechaneers and chases the second but the Omnitrix times out and Ben comes out of the Lake and informs Rook and Max. While searching for Patelliday they fall from a waterfall and Ben turns into Rath but he loses temper as he is afraid of water and the boat falls down from the water fall. Meanwhile the Mechaneers tranfered Patelliday into the kitchen. Captain Kork asks for lunch but they give Patelliday raw (he's still alive), Kork says that he wanted his meal cooked. When Ben, Rook, and Max are travelling towards the pirate HQ they are attacked by Mechaneers and Ben turns into Jury Rigg and reassembles all the Mechaneers into two Mechaneers who start to fight with each other. Suddenly they are attacked by The Krakken and Ben turns into Crashhopper and defeats the Krakken. Patelliday defeats the Mechaneers and escapes. Meanwhile the trio reaches the pirates HQ entry and encounters a force field and Patelliday opens it. Ben, Rook, Patelliday and Max jumped into Captain Kork's submarine.Ben turns into Diamondhead and defeats Captain Kork while Rook, Patelliday and Max defeated the Mechaneers. Rook hacks the the submarine and sets self-destruct and they escape. Rook opens the bottles in which Captain Kork bottled the ships. It is evident that Captain Kork is arrested for keeping hostages and stealing ships. Major Events *The Krakken and 16 year old Ben's Ripjaws make their Omniverse debuts. Debuts *Captain Kork (arrested) *Mechaneer Omnitrix Alien Debut *Ripjaws (Omniverse debut by 16 year old Ben) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Magister Patelliday Villains *Captain Kork (arrested) *Mechaneer *Krakken Aliens Used *Ripjaws (first re-appearance) (x2) *Rath *Jury Rigg *Crashhopper (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) *Diamondhead Errors errorfish2.png|Error Omnitrix Symbol ErrorRipjaws.png *In one scene, Ripjaws' Omnitrix symbol is on his chest instead of his green belt. *Stinkfly is mistakenly in the credits when he didn't appear at all. *In one scene, the lure on Ripjaws' head is white. *In one scene Rook's Plumber symbol is all black. Quotes Trivia *This episode aired in Romania on November 21, 2012. *This episode aired in Poland on November 21, 2012. *This episode aired in the Arab World on November 21, 2012. *This episode aired in Holland on November 23, 2012. *This episode aired in the UK on November 24, 2012. *This episode aired in France on November 28, 2012 *This episode aired on Boomerang on November 24, 2012 before its premiere on Cartoon Network in the U.S. *This episode replaced Of Predators And Prey: Part 2 in Arabia, Germany and France. *The title is based on what notes in cartoons say when someone leaves work. *Magister Patelliday mentioned Xylene during the fight against Captain Kork. *The robots from Dimension 12 are mentioned in a news broadcast in the cold open. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes